A power converter mounted on the electric automobiles, hybrid automobiles, and so forth includes a power module and various electronic devices, and there has been a problem in that the size of a housing is increased due to arrangement of respective components.
In order to solve such a problem, JP2013-209078A discloses an electrical unit in which, within an accommodating case, high-voltage components are arranged towards the forward direction of a vehicle and low-voltage components are arranged towards the rearward direction of the vehicle.